Some known power supply circuits (e.g., a direct current (DC)-to-DC converter such as a buck converter) can be configured to regulate an output voltage provided to a load module. Because of parasitic voltage drops associated with a printed circuit board (PCB) and/or packaging around the actual semiconductor transistor devices within the load module, the voltage provided to the load module can be different from the voltage provided to the semiconductor devices within the load module. Although various techniques (e.g., error correction feedback loops) and/or additional components can be used to correct for the parasitic voltage drops, the drawbacks, such as increased power consumption, control loop instability, etc. using these techniques and/or additional components are undesirable in some applications. Also, some of these known solutions are not capable of providing a desirable level of voltage control across the semiconductor devices included in the load module with relatively wide variations in load current. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.